Turning Tide
by PeachSlice
Summary: When rooming on vacation, Trunks didn't know what hit him. Sweet, adorable Marron, whom he'd always loved like a sister is acting like a woman- and what a woman! And she was making him feel things no brother should ever feel.
1. Chapter 1

Turning Tide  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
Summary: On vacation to the south, Trunks never thought he'd end up bunking with a child hood friend. He finds, though, that Marron's not the little girl who he had given piggy back rides. He'd always felt like a brother to her. But, now, he's feeling things no brother should be feeling.  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't think I've heard of anything else like this, and to tell you the truth, I'm proud of that. I doubt this in the first place, but no one still my idea, got that? I want to be original in some ways, and this is one. I also will have a separate copy of this on media minor, and a remix at fiction post, so if you see anything remotely the same, it's just me. Oh! And, no I don't own dbz/gt.   
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Isn't it lovely? I'm putting all this nonsense of boating into something useful!! Oh no!!! I just scared you all away!! Come back!! Please??? I was practically born with a mast line in my hand. Gawd knows I hated the damn thing, but if it will get me something, it would be well worth it! And I don't care what any of ya' land lovers say, I LOVE Jimmie Buffet!! Oh don't give me that, you know you like him!! His' lyrics are so funny!!! However… I can't spell worth shit, so bare with me, kay? Thanks!!!! I appreciate all the reviews I can get, but this is the only time I'll ask.   
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
The day was absolutely beautiful, balmy and cerulean. Weather was strong, the sun was ripe and flourishing in the mid day sky. White-caps speckled the bay, waves rising to high tide. Gulls swooped down, picking small fish and crustacean from pools near the shore. A school of fish passing by the surface plucked by a clan of passing pelicans.  
  
  
  
  
  
White, sandy beaches, all but disserted, with the exception of the few walking dogs, frisbeeing them into the waters wake with miscellaneous floaty toys; or in solitude. As soon as the sun hit the horizon, it would be littered with couples; holding hands and kissing. It was a great escape- from reality, and from the ordinary. Minds could blank, and fill again with the sounds around them. Walking bare foot, and enjoying their surroundings.   
  
  
  
  
  
Waves crashed fully on moss-covered rocks, jutting out from the coast. Lazy seals lounged in the wake, on slowly sinking boulders. A group of tourist gathered on a nearby cliff on the point off of the light house to feed soaring sea birds. Cars bustled by on sea side roads, bikers used paths curving through brushes of Ice Plant in full bloom.   
  
  
  
  
  
Proud sails wafted through tight breezes. It was an average day for sailing- being about three knots it almost made it feel like skimming- but what a relief to get away from the office. And this, this was what he needed. Cool and relaxing. It was the beginning of spring, fresh from winter chaos. Now, every thing was new and waiting for someone to snatch it up. With this, he planned to pocket all the booty for himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tacking to the right, Trunks past a hand over the little nub of lilac fur he had caught in a thin leather strap at the hitch of his neck. He was anxious to get as far away from main land as humanly possible.  
  
  
  
  
  
Six damn months, wasted away in the hopeless prison of a building. He took a glance over the starboard side as a pod of dolphins clashed against the surf, quiet being forgotten with the wind. He smiled, it was well worth it.  
  
  
  
  
  
He had an island, farther south; that he had plans to pitch at. There, the trees were lush, the seas ranging from dark to light. Mainly natives harbored the little get-away. This was the one and only resort, with no more than twenty rooms. It was meant as a lovers' paradise, or a tranquil hid in for those alone. And no matter where from, the women were always scarcely clothed, and very well built.  
  
  
  
  
  
Having been more times than once, Trunks could recite every detail from the traveler's broacher he was forced to purchase every visitation; a ploy to get more costumers in subtle advertisement. And he reluctantly ignored it. To him, it was his island, and his island alone. And that's how he wanted it to stay.  
  
  
  
  
  
Clouds backed themselves in the far corner of the balmy blue sky. Weather could change with a flick of a finger, he figured. It's kinda like the mountains. Sneering at his bad luck, he tacked again. He needed to get farther out to sea before the storm hit. He gauged striking point would be before nightfall. Then, seas would be rough, and sky dark. The over looming obscurations were of the lighting type, and would cause him nothing but trouble.   
  
  
  
  
  
But, for now, he had other things to worry about. For one, he hadn't eaten since he'd packed that morning. Switching to auto-pilot, he headed down to cabin space. Working wasn't always bad; it had bought him this rig after all, hadn't it?  
  
  
  
  
  
Cherry cabinets lined the walls, and Italian marble the counters. Plush silk pillows cushioned the lounging area in sparks of cobalt and splashes of navy. A mini stainless steal refrigerator housed his desire. Trunks stuck in a large, muscular arm, pulling out goods to make a prime sandwich.  
  
  
  
  
  
Taking his treasure abroad, when complete, he fleshed himself out on white plaster deck, mast to back. In one hand remote, the other food, and the tone of Jimmie Buffet's Cheese Burger is Paradise mingling with the breeze.   
  
  
  
  
  
He sigh, taking a bite, nothing was more reechoes than this. Wind in my sails, sun and the surf. It couldn't get any better than this.  
  
  
  
  
  
On his perch, he looked like a kindred pirate. He was bare from the waste up, with grungy, worn and torn khakis from bottom down. His skin, naturally copper, glistened with sea mist. Broad, worker hands, those not meant for offices, rested behind a lavender topped head, giving the feel of pure bliss. Closed lids obscured his eyes, but, when on alert, were as deep as the ocean depths.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sighing again, he filled his mouth and began to hum along to the melody of the old sailor. Wistful as he was, he knew that would be where he'd end when the song switched to another of an older man, contemplating his life and searching for his lost 'sugar and salt'.   
  
  
  
  
  
But, for now, he was content just where he was laying; singing along with the old fool.   
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
Wind was howling, trees were sent fluttering in gales of blustering air. Waves crash on rocks, destroying every thing that got in its way. Animals, alive or dead, washed to shore to suffer alone. Clouds darkened the sky giving the presents of night.   
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks tied off as fast he could, water blistered his hands and face. If he hadn't gotten here by now- he didn't want to even think of the results. The marina was stuffed with boats. Masts hit together, hulls pounded the dock, all in chorus with the storm.  
  
  
  
  
  
He started off towards the cabins, hopping to god that the rope would hold. The tide was just relentless, and restless. Panels creaked with his weight while swaying in sync with the sea. Hair freed from his ponytail and whipped around his face. Sea salt stung his eyes, forcing them to slit. His mere wind blocker cackled and pulled from him.   
  
  
  
  
  
There was no use going to the main lobby, he'd paged them on his way in to bay. The room was ready and he was exhausted. He just prayed for a nice warm bed, he was dieing for sleep.   
  
  
  
  
  
The walk would have been beautiful any other time. Darkness cloaked and shadows loamed over plant growth that sprung up like mountains around the stone walk way. Flowers would have brightened his day, but it was to dark for any summer joys.   
  
  
  
  
  
His room was a small cottage off the northern tip; it was the farthest cabin away from the main rooms. He preferred to be alone on his vacations. He got enough of human life on his workdays; this was for relaxing, swimming, and maybe even a little fishing. Storms would pass, they always did, and when it did, he'd be the first to make use of it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Reaching his door, he pulled it back. The entrance flowed to both rooms; consisting of sleeping area and kitchen. He could already see the king sized mattress and let a lazy smile slid into place. It smelled like citrus and lilac.   
  
  
  
  
  
To tired to worry about anything else, Trunks trudged bedside, dropped his pants and climbed in. To his surprise, and pleasure, he found them soft and warm. His stuff muscles relaxed and he pulled the sheets up to his chin to settle into a deep, dreamless sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
Marron drifted in to consciousness on a wave of pure ecstasy. Sun shined through blind less windows, lighting the table at the base. This had been a wonderful idea; she couldn't even remember why she fought against it. The people were so kind to her, if not a bit confusing with their strong Jamaican accents.   
  
  
  
  
  
Her cheeks were still flushed from sleep; hair tousled in a crown of gold adorned her head. Cornflower eyes hazed in half aware slits. She snuggled down a little farther, reaching for more warmth. Strong arms embraced her, pulled her to it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Strong, muscular arms, she found it to feel so safe in large arms. She swept one finger over it. Copper, she thought dazed, soft copper skin.  
  
  
  
  
  
All at once, her eyes flung open. Arms? There were arms around her? She looked down again. She hadn't even noticed. They lay protective like around her waist, hold her where she was. Panic was the first to flash across her face, then anger. How dare some one sneak into her cabin, her bed, in the middle of the night and think they could sleep with her.  
  
  
  
  
  
As much force as she could muster, she aimed an elbow at her attackers chest. It felt like stone, she realized. But it did the trick, the arms loosened. She practically whooped when she got free, there was just one problem; it was still in her bed.   
  
  
  
  
  
Looking to the nightstand, she grabbed a porcelain flower vase and heaved it at where she figured its head would be. A muffled 'oof' granted her a demonic smirk as the vase shattered. The covers were thrown back as her attacker showed himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
A gasp forced its way through her gapping mouth. He was lovely. And almost naked. His hand rubbed at his drooping eyes, then scratched at the rats nest of violet hair. She almost felt sorry when she caught sight of a drip of blood running from his temple. She straightened herself, this was no time to be granting anything, especially kindness, she decided. And in the clearest voice she could produce she began her brayed of questions.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who the hell are you?" He looked up at her with pure, innocent true blue eyes. She had to stop herself before she sighed.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Wha?" He scratched at his eye again, trying to focus.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who are you, and what the hell do you think you're doing in my room?"  
  
  
  
  
  
He scanned his eyes a crossed tables and decorations, shook his head. "This is my room."  
  
  
  
  
  
She made herself glare. He was either lost or brave. Or maybe he was just really stupid. "Get out," She pointed a finger to the door. "Now."  
  
  
  
  
  
This time he growled, pulling himself from the plush. He didn't know how she got in here, but she was obviously not healthy. "Look, I don't know how you are, or why you're in here, but this is my room, and you're the one that needs to leave."  
  
  
  
  
  
If she hadn't been so furious at him, she would have noticed he had moved so close their faces where only a few inches away. "I don't know what you mean, this is my room. A friend of mine gave me the tickets for this trip. If you want to see the receipt, I'd be happy to show it to you." Her eyes narrowed another fraction. "Or would you prefer me just to call security?"  
  
  
  
  
  
He let out a cold chuckle. "I don't care about receipts, or some friends booking you on a summer get away." He turned back toward the bed, planning to slip back in. "Call security if you want to."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You better believe I will." She huffed, picking up the receiver. "No body speaks to a Chestnut like that."  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks paused. Chestnut? The Chestnuts? He turned back to her. "Marron?"   
  
  
  
  
  
Shocked was the word she would have placed his expression. "Yah, Marron Chestnut, you a fan? Good for you." She focused back on the call. "Yes, could you send someone down to room 142? I've got a, hold on, what's you're name?" She asked Trunks.  
  
  
  
  
  
He couldn't help himself to a loud below. She actually didn't remember him. "Hi Marron, It's good to see you again." He said it on an edge of a chuckle. Then gave her a classic grin.  
  
  
  
  
  
She pulled the phone away from her head. "Trunks?" She felt a shiver run down her spine when he nodded. A smile bloomed on her face, dropped the receiver back in the cradle, and launched herself at him. "Trunks Briefs, you bastard! I can't believe it's you."  
  
  
  
  
  
He swung her around as if she weight nothing. Setting her back down, he kissed the top of her head. "You look nothing like you used to, no wonder I couldn't figure it out it was you." She gripped tighter, then let go. "You even grew your hair out." He held up her waist length locks.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I have one thing I feel you need." She said, raised her hand and swiped it across his face. "That's what you get for sneaking into bed with be." She walk to the other side of the bed. "And put these on while you're at it." She held up his pants, then flung them at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Marron, I was serious though, this is my room. I book it every year around this time."   
  
  
  
  
  
She lifted a brow. "And you think I wasn't? Trunks, your mother gave me the pass." 


	2. Chapter 2

Turning Tide  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
Summary: On vacation to the south, Trunks never thought he'd end up bunking with a child hood friend. He finds, though, that Marron's not the little girl who he had given piggy back rides. He'd always felt like a brother to her. But, now, he's feeling things no brother should be feeling.  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't think I've heard of anything else like this, and to tell you the truth, I'm proud of that. I doubt this in the first place, but no one still my idea, got that? I want to be original in some ways, and this is one. I also will have a separate copy of this on media minor, and a remix at fiction post, so if you see anything remotely the same, it's just me. Oh! And, no I don't own dbz/gt.   
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I am so sincerely sorry for not updating this sooner!! I truly would've if I could have, but there's school and my art and that stupid laziness that keeps biting me in the butt!!! But thank you, every single one of your people who reviewed. It means so much to me to know that there are those who like to read my writing, and I'm so dearly grateful to you all. And to LilOrlisDemon for figuring out the song! Yes, Margaritaville!! I love that song, you know you do too. There's no music trivia in this Chapter, I'm afraid, in fact… there's not much of anything! Well, there's fighting and a very mellow dramatic Trunks. And to the person calling themselves UNKNLLOWN, thank you so much for the copy pasting of 'UPDATE! UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE!! IT'S SO GREAT! YOU HAVE TO UPDATE' sixty-two times ^^ that's 'update' approximately 310 times!!! I was having such a completely bad day, and then this came up, and I was in hysterical giggles the rest of the day. This chapter si for you, and all the others that reviewed. Thank you, all of you. **runs off to a corner to cry**   
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Last Time:  
  
  
  
"Not to sound eager to be rid of you or anything, but I was serious, this is my room. I book it every year around this time."   
  
  
  
  
  
She lifted a brow. "And you think I wasn't? Trunks, your mother gave me the tickets."  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
Confusion came first, then realization hit him in a full scale blow to the chest and through the heart. He froze on the zipper of his pants.  
  
  
  
  
  
"My…mother?" Trunks chocked on the words. When Marron nodded, Trunks could feel the blood rush from his face, his hands turned cold. Marron caught him with her shoulder when she saw his knees buckle under him, and helped him to the bed. Trunks sat, rubbing thumb and fore finger across the bridge of his nose. He's acting a little mellow dramatic, Marron's brows drew closer as she studied his face, or is this really a problem?   
  
  
  
  
  
Bringing his hands back to his sides, Trunks heaved a sigh. Not once had she pulled this sort of stunt, not twice had she paired him up with a woman this way. When a pretty lady should up on his door steps, there was only one person to blame. He should have noticed it in the clouds. The forces of nature were trying to prevent this from happening- he'd just blatantly ignored it.   
  
  
  
  
  
"What's wrong Trunks?" Marron asked quietly. Shaking his head, he pushed her away.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's nothing you should concern yourself with."   
  
  
  
  
  
The hurt was in her eyes before she could prevent it and whirled away to the window. She leaned lightly on the windowsill, her expressions hard, a scowl in both her eyes and her mouth. The storm had past, leaving the skies blue and cloudless. A soft breeze ruffled the palms and tropical plants as it past. But now, the storm was in her heart  
  
  
  
"So she does it again." Trunks sighed again. He wished to God this was a first, a mix up in some way- but, no, this had Bulma written all over it. He had gone on a trip, and she had sent a female companion after him. The worst was that now she had involved someone important. He had no patients when she involved people that had no business being tangled up in a disasters scheme. Espeacially Marron.  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks unclenched his fist and dropped them idly in his lap.   
  
  
  
  
  
"What did I do now that you don't like?" Marron hissed, tucking her arms a crosed her chest as she continued to stare out to sea.   
  
  
  
  
  
Her sharp tongue put him on edge. "I wasn't talking about you."  
  
  
  
  
  
When she turned back, she could see the ach in his face. Her hard exterior softened. Crossing the room, she rested her palms on his checks. Kneeling down, she looked him in the eyes. She hadn't meant to yell, and, at the moment, he hadn't deserved it. "Tell my Trunks, what's wrong? Please?"  
  
  
  
  
  
He clinched his eyes shut, counted to ten, then relaxed. "This isn't the first time Mother has done something like this. Every time I go somewhere, she send someone. It's always somebody she thinks 'has class and would make a wonderful wife and hostess'." He jumped from the bed, all reserves for control gone. Buzzing like an angry hornet, he swooped out of Marron's concerned hands, making impatient glides to on side, then back to the other. "I hate this!" He yelled. "She acts as though she can pick through my life, chose a person that 'she' feels is right, and that 'she' thinks would look good for her company! Now," he went back to Marron, placing his hands on her shoulders in a frustrated gesture, "now she's got you wrapped up in all this mess." He let his hands slide. "I shouldn't have even mentioned it. If I hadn't, maybe we'd be able to enjoy the rest of our vacation. Now," he turned to continue his pacing. "Now I'll have to call you a plane and have you sent back."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about, Trunks?" She skipped a step in front of him. It was a sad, truth, but it didn't mean he had to phone an air plane to main land. It wasn't part of the plan. "Trunks, we can have a fine time, even with that." Her smile spoke of only the truth.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You don't understand! She's picked you for me this time. She wants me to marry you, Marron, marry! As in 'until death do we part'? Marron, don't you get it? She-" Marron silenced him with a gentle hand to his chest.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I understand perfectly, Trunks. But that doesn't change that you're still my friend. Can't we get along for a few weeks? Besides, I've already promised the gallery a portrait of the ocean." She made a sweeping gesture with her hand. "And I plan to do it here."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fine, stay if you want." Still flustered from his out burst, Trunks turned away from her. "But you're still going to have to find yourself your own room." He looked at her side ways. "This ones taken."  
  
  
  
  
  
Marron huffed. "You insufferable pig! I was here first, you find another room."  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's my room."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You don't own it."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, neither do you." They both had their back to the other. Trunks stooped down and dragged his shirt on over his head. "What here you planning to do today?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Marron smiled. "I don't know, you have anything in mind?"   
  
  
  
  
  
Simultaneously, they turned back. Trunks smirked. "Meet me at the marina in an hour." And with that, he started for the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Trunks" He paused with his hand on the knob. "It's good to see you again." He nodded, smiling, and left.  
  
  
  
  
  
When the door was fully shut, Marron dropped to her knees. What had Bulma gotten her into this time? 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Bet you thought you'd never see me again did you? Well you can thank two lovely people by the names of I Won't Tell and MJAmore both of which went out of their way, years after I had stopped updated to try and get me to come back. Well here it is, six years after the fact, the very... very... long awaited addition to Turning Tide! If there are any people still watching (and I completely understand if there are not) I hope you enjoy! Hopefully it won't be another six years before the next chapter comes out xD Also a HUGE thank you to my roomy Lizardbreath for being my beta and putting up with my neuroticness- much love!

Turning Tide

Chapter 3

By: PeachSlice

The sun was shining through the windows, waves crashing along the shore line. Marron, however, had her back to the main window, her face inches from the plain glass of the bathroom mirror. "What do I do...?" It had been the same question running through her head as when she washed her hair, the same question as when she dried herself, and still nearly an hour later, wrapped in a fluffy pink robe, her hair still dripping down her back, the answer remained allusive.

Of course the question revolved around her involvement on the island. If she left, everything would be the same as it always had, her and Trunks would be on speaking terms, see each other for holidays when their families got together (if both could pull themselves out of their professional life enough to make it), send letters, talk on the phone. That was all. Friends.

Was that what she really wanted? Friend of Trunks Briefs? The only boy that made her heart flutter all throughout her teenage years, the only man she could ever see herself truly living happily forever after with?

No, but at the same time yes. She wasn't the good time girl Trunks normally hung around. And she wasn't an act impulsively girl either. She was very, very pulsive. The one time she had ever hiked her skirts up to try and win his affection in the only way she thought remotely possible had blown so massively up in her face, it had left her emotionally paralyzed.

It had been her first solo gala; every wall paintings hung, every corner a statue stood, every piece of art- all hers. Standing on the balcony overlooking the crowd, staring at all the people, she'd nearly wet herself. So she drank a flute of Champaign to ease the strain. Then another. And another. Eventually what started as a simple case of trying to loosen up the nerves became an act of indulgence. And when the stairs came into the picture, well... she never really stood a chance.

She didn't fall far, no, just enough to crack her skull on the railing, muse up her hair-du that had taken the stylist two hours to arrange, and slit a tear from thigh to breast in a dress no bra could ever be worn under. She ended up spread eagle at the base of the stairs, at, of course, Trunks's feet.

She wanted to impress him with her art, show him her talent, her beauty. And instead, she ended up an intoxicated heap of shame, watching him walk out of the gallery after the show with his arm wrapped around another little hussies waist.

Marron pushed herself away from the counter. That moment topped every horrible thing that had ever happened in her life thus far. Thankfully, the gallery owner found the whole episode a sort of wonderful publicity and didn't kick her and her work out on her ass. And she, very easily, had never lived it down.

But if she stayed, finally taking an initiative and putting herself, and more importantly her heart, once again out there she could very well lose everything. Was not sure thing worth it on something so important? Marron shook her hair out, running her towel through it. She really didn't know, but she didn't want to lose Trunks.

Gathering her clothes from her bag, still unpacked and perched on top of the dresser, she headed back to the bathroom, looking once again at herself in the mirror. Heaving a sigh, she shook her head and dropped her robe. "What do I do...?"

It really was a beautiful island. Tropical to a 'T'. Giant flowers in bold reds hung from the canopy above, yellows with sharp points closer to the ground. Trees with broad leaves, light shining through the willowing prons. Though many of the flowers were wilted from the storm that had passed the night before, and many more littered the path, Marron could very willingly believe she never seen anything as beautiful.

The path beginning from the bungalow was sandy, heading off the beach, a rough rope leading to a wooden pathway, surrounded on both sides by flowering plant. As Marron walked the path, she could see the upcoming lounge and main resort building. The Cafe, which was her targeted destination, stood in the center, vines trailing up its sides. It was a laid back little place mainly for the breakfast crowd, and housed the best Belgian Waffles Marron had ever tasted.

"Trunks did say to meet him at the marina, but my daddy always told me it's never a good idea to work on an empty stomach." Marron smiled as she heard the rope of bells jingle as she opened the door. The room was empty except for a young woman with dark skin and even darker waist length hair whipping down a table near the back. She looked up as Marron walked in.

"Hey chika, morning." She shared a smile as Marron found a seat close to the window where the ocean could be seen.

"Good morning to you to Roxy. How are you?" She folded her hands in her lap, her head moving as Roxy came to join her.

"After the storm last night? I thought the whole island was going down!" She laughed, "I left a towel and a couple bras hanging on the line, forgot to bring them in, this morning I tried looking for them- nowhere in sight!" Again she laughed, shaking again. "I guess I'll just have to make it into town sometime, so I don't have to keep wearing my bikini top everyday!" After they talked a little more, Roxy took Marron's order to the back, then returned with two cups of juice.

"It's pretty quiet in here compared to yesterday." Marron took a sip of her juice.

"Think it's the storm, people running before it got too bad. Probably thought it was a hurricane or something gonna come landfall or something. Surprised none of the boats got beat up worse than they did."

"Speaking of, I'm going on a boat ride today."

"Really now," Roxy raised an eye brow and wiggled it suggestively. "Meet a nice local boy to show you around like I told you to, ya?"

"No, no!" Marron waved her hands a little, a light blush flitting over her cheeks. "Not like that, I- uh- sort of ran into an old friend."

"Out in these docks? That doesn't seem like a just a coinky-dink if you ask me. This some sorta secret sexy rendezvous you haven't told me about?" She leaded farther across the table, causing Marron to lean back.

"No- no! Nothing like that! I-we-uh-!"

"Roxy! Leave the poor girl alone! It's bad enough when you go nosing into my business, you don't need to go doing it to this one!" Jorge was just as dark as Roxy, with hair just as straight, but instead of Roxy's wide dark eyes, his were a misty green and slanted at the tips. He smiled as he set down her plate, looking Marron in the face. "She's too pretty to have to deal with you r bullshit this early in the morning."

Roxy made a face, puffing out her cheeks at the implication. "I wasn't being nosy; I was just asking is all."

"And you'll talk her ears off until she tells you too." Jorge pulled a chair around from another table, sat with its back facing the girls, his fore arms leaning over the top. He turned his attention to Marron. "So how was your night, Missy? You brave the storm all right?"

"Tell you the truth I slept through most of it. I'm a heavy sleeper."

"No kidding, nearly had to sound the alarm for evact. to the bunkers. If that've happened you probably be washed out to sea right now." He shook his head.

"Speaking of sea," Roxy piped up again. "Marron's going on a boat ride today with a secret lover."

Marron nearly choked on a bit of waffle."He's not a secrete! And he's most definitely not my lover."

"Doth the lady protest too much, me thinks."

"Roxy, get back to work already." Jorge tossed a small hand towel at Roxy; she huffed, pushing her chair out from under her with a scrape.

"Bring your not so secret, secret lover by for dinner tonight!" She called over her shoulder as she moved through the door to the back room, "I wanna see him."

"He's not my-!" But she was gone. Marron put a palm to her face and shook her head. She felt a hand to her back and looked up.

"It's better just not to argue with her, the more you defend yourself the more she's absolutely certain you're lying." He cocked his head to the side. "And most the time she's right."

"Really, Jorge, it's nothing. He's just an old friend. He's had a rough time at work lately so he took a vacation. We haven't really seen much of each other in a fairly long time so he invited me along. No Big deal."

"Your words say no big deal, but your tone says it is."

"Really," Marron finished off her breakfast and pushed away from the table. But before leaving, she bent down and planted a kiss on Jorge's cheek. "It's no big deal."

Just as she was rising, the door chimed again; Trunks entered.

"What the hell, Marron? I thought I told you to meet me at the marina in an hour- not seven!"

"Jorge, this is the friend I was telling you about. Trunks, this is Jorge. He works at the resort and has been kind enough to show me around the island." Jorge stood and offered his hand. Marron watched as Trunks hesitated a moment before following the gesture.

"Come on Marron," Trunks stepped away from Jorge, releasing his hand and replacing it with Marron's. "We need to get going if we want to be back before sunset.

He didn't like it, didn't like it at all. The look that Jorge was giving Marron- he wouldn't stand for it! When Trunks had taken the other man's hand, his eyes narrowed, gripped as tight as he could. Show him whose boss. Only problem, Jorge's grip was stronger. It raked Trunks the wrong way, as both stood there staring the other down, and he had come to a quick conclusion. Jorge was not worthy of Marron. And Trunks would make sure he didn't get another chance to wiggle his way into her... whatevers. No sirey.

Trunks set the pace with long quick strides out to the docks.

"Would you wait a second?" Marron had to skip a step to keep up. "Not everyone has as long of legs as you do!"

"Every second spent here is another second we don't have out at sea. The days a wasting." And the quicker they were on the boat the quicker they could get away from _Jorge_. A familiar feeling twisted at his gut. Jealousy. But no, that wasn't what it really was, because this wasn't the kind of situation that would call for jealousy. This was the situation where a big brother was protecting a little sister. Like Bra. Though Bra had never really ever needed his protection, which is why the situation was familiar but not at the same moment. Right? Trunks shook his head.

"What exactly are you planning on doing to me today?"

_To her- no! Sisterly thoughts!_ But the way that short white dress moved up her leg when the breeze hit it just right was really not helping. "We are going on a relaxing boat ride around the island." Trunks turned his head, still trying to get the thought out of his mind, and smiled at her, slowing his pace considerably once they reached the floating platoons at marking the start of the marina.

Marron rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I believe that was an obvious one, either that or you were planning on pushing me off the end of the dock. And if that's the case I'm going to be forced to be very mad at you."

"Darn, we can't have you being mad at me; it seems my evil plans have been spoiled." Trunks droned, monotone. Marron's elbow connected with his gut. Still as hard as a rock.

"But seriously, that's all we're doing? Just... Sailing?"

Trunks looked as if she had truly wounded him. "Just sailing? There's no such thing as just sailing! It's an adventure in every turn! A wonder in all the possibilities that await us!"

"Oh yes the possibility of you running us into a reef... or a sand bar 'cause you're too busy getting your jam to Bob Marley- oh the excitement."

"You missy," they rounded another corner to where a single boat sat. He unclipped the side railing and offered her his hand. She took it, stepping up onto a handy over turned bucket posing as a stepping stool and into the boat. Trunks took hold of the grab rail and pulled himself up behind her. He placed his head on her shoulder and whispered in her ear. "Are no fun."

Author's note 2: for those of still there, I want you to know that I've spent the last couple days researching boats, and getting myself reacquainted with nautical terms. That doesn't mean that I promise anything, just that I've got about two pages already written for chapter 4. If you don't hear anything from me within the next couple weeks... well... I'll try ^^; Thank you all for reading I really do hope to be back soon!


End file.
